oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Komeiji Nozomi
Nozomi Komeiji was one of the former heroines of the Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! team; she only appears in Miyori's Lost Adventure, with the alter-ego of Cure Terre (キュアテール Kyua Teeru). Personality The best way to describe Nozomi succinctly is 'space-cadet'; she was known amongst her peers for zoning out or babbling on about nothing in particular, and her penchant for utilizing the Umpaku dialect in her speech didn't help in swaying those conceptions of her. Despite her weirdness, however, she was also generally seen as an earnest, kind girl to anyone who got to know her, and with Miyori and Hinoto she proved herself to be a reliable ally in battle. History Forming the First Team The Death Dream Kingdom Advances Relationships Okazaki Miyori -- Anzai Hinoto -- Aracha -- Cure Terre "The dream of strength in the weakest will, I am Cure Terre!" "弱志で精神力の夢、おいらはキュアテール！" "Jyokushi de seishinryoku no yume, oira wa Kyua Teeru!" Cure Terre (キュアテール Kyua Teeru) was Nozomi's Pretty Cure alter-ego. Transformation Aracha summons the Doré Clé from her locket, which she beams over to Nozomi. She grasps the Clé and announces "Pretty Cure, Unlock the Dream!" (プリキュア、アンロック・ザ・ドリーム！ Purikyua, anrokku za doriimu!) The Clé inserts into the Folie Médaillon and glittering golden light bursts forth, surrounding Nozomi in what looks like large, glowing stars and causing her costume to materialize piece by piece. Her hair lengthens and lightens, and her eyes lighten as well. Afterwards, she announces her speech and strikes one final pose. Attacks During the OVA, Terre mostly relies on using her weapon, the Terre Marteau, in physical attacks, though she also has some magical attacks at her disposal: *'Pretty Cure Crevasse d'Or' (プリキュアクレバスドォール Purikyua Kurebasu Dooru): Terre cracks the earth beneath her with the Terre Marteau, causing a golden light to surge forth and hit enemies. *'Pretty Cure Doré Folie Burst' (プリキュアドレフォリバースト Purikyua Dore Fori Baasuto): The finishing attack that Terre uses to purify Akumuma with. While this is not shown in the OVA (though the name gets a passing mention among the trio out of battle) it is assumed that she knew this attack. *'Pretty Cure Folie Rêve Spirale' (プリキュアフォリレーブシュピラール Purikyua Fori Rebu Supiraaru): A combination attack used by Torche, Terre and Guimauve all together; a red, yellow and mint green spiralled beam of light that instantly stuns an enemy and causes severe damage / weakening. Appearance In normal form, Nozomi looked rather fragile and pale; she had waist-long, slightly wavy dirty blonde hair and sleepy-looking, grayish-brown eyes. Her Daiwa Academy uniform was a navy blazer with white trim over a white blouse, a red neck ribbon, a pair of navy and red plaid short-shorts (how she bucked the dress code in them is never mentioned) and white knee-high socks with brown shoes. As Cure Terre, Nozomi's eyes turn golden yellow, while her hair brightens to an almost whitish-blonde shade and lengthens, the waves becoming more pronounced; she also gains a pair of small, oni-horn like odango. Her uniform consists of a white bodice with light yellow trim and white lace edges; said bodice has a yellow chest bow with her Médaillon in the center, yellow star-shaped buttons and off-the shoulder puff sleeves in the same trimmings. She has a light yellow and white skirt cut asymmetrically along the front and light yellow ankle boots; her accessories include matching wrist ruffles, lace-edged choker and angel wing hair clips with flowing ribbons. Etymology Komeiji (古明地): "ancient and pure / bright earth" Nozomi (希): "uncommon" Terre: French for "earth" Crevasse d'Or: French for "Golden Crevasse" Doré: French for "Gilded" Trivia *Nozomi is not to be confused at all with Nozomi Yumehara (Kalle had chosen her name before she remembered the canon one, but was too amused and / or lazy to change it.) Her surname comes from Koishi Komeiji, the extra boss in the Touhou game Subterranean Animism. Category:Cures Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! characters